Far from the end
by hellantroy5567
Summary: Caught in the Web book 2, sequel. Katherine is in the rebellion, she fights for her life and the lives of her friends. reviews appreciated. /s/9365912/1/Caught-in-the-Web -Book 1


Prologue.

She is as delicate as a flower, yet like steel she is unbreakable. Like a diamond she shines, and like a sword she kills. She cannot be beaten, for this is her war, her rebellion, her time to show what she can do. She will fight, or be taken alive. For she shall not run, she shall not hide. She will stand, and stand for what is right.

Chapter 1

My farming skills had come in handy. Mother stood next to me pulling wheat and cutting it from its long stalks. Nathan was inside, training the newer or younger warriors. Father stood inside helping make weapons, vampire killing pistols, spears, knives, guns of all sorts.

I jumped as Shinobi grabbed my shoulders.

"GRAH!" he yelled in my ear then jumped off me.

"Shinobi! Stop messing around!"

Shinobi was a nice boy, and actually pretty tall. He had black, wavy hair that fell around his face in sheets. His eyes however, were gold. They were the eyes of an angel. The reason he was here however was because he also had the human side of him, which was showed by his dark skin and black hair. He would always act like he had no brain (and it drove me even more nuts then Vic sometimes), but he was actually incredibly smart and brave. And a great fighter, he was amazing in the field but off the field he acted like a child even though he's 19.

Joshua walked over next to me and shoves Shinobi, "Hey enough messing around, we need to get the wheat in."

"Party pooper!" Shinobi launched over the walls of wheat and launched onto the wall and slid down and out of the indoor farms.

"Katherine are you ok?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine"

"No you're not," he stood in front of me blocking my escape of this conversation, I mean I knew it was going to happen eventually. But I've been trying to delay it, "I've seen you Kat, you're always down, or depressed or something. You are sullen and angry and always get over worked about stuff-"

"I do not!"

"I wasn't finished, along with that you have nightmares. In your sleep you scream or cry or both! We are all worried about you, Nathan, your mom, your dad! So by god what is wrong, talk to me please!"

"I just… like you said, it's just that I don't sleep well anymore."

"It's Kaga, you still haven't gotten over him?" A slight tinge of hurt fell over his features, but I had no idea why.

I sigh, "Yes. It is, I want to believe he really loved me but after all that I don't know who to trust. I'm just afraid who ever I place my trust in will just… just break my heart again."

"You can trust Vic, and Russet. I was wrong, they do only want the best for you. And your parents would never do anything to hurt you, your brother figured out you can protect yourself but if someone so much as attempted it he would…" Joshua shuddered, "point being, you have everyone you could ever want here, and you say you don't know who to trust?"

"I don't mean like that. I know I can trust them I'm… I'm just afraid I …"

"You'll be betrayed again?"

"Exactly."

"In life, if you don't take risks you're not really living. And Why not throw out your lot again, failure is learning and knowledge, it can hurt you but wounds aren't forever."

"But Kaga… Kaga scarred me." I lay my hand on my neck where the king had planted his fangs. The scar was still there, dark and prominent even after I'd tanned in work.

"It's only a scar if you let it affect you for the rest of your life. You have to let it go. Just be thankful for what you have, don't mourn what you don't."

"That's hard."

"I know."

"Joshua I can't"

"How will you know," he touched my cheek kindly and smiled, "unless you try?"

"Hey! No touching, you two are way too close!" Nathan stalked over fire in his eyes fury in his stance He grabbed me and pulled me behind him and got in Joshua's face, "Keep your distance from my sister wolf!"

"Nathan I meant nothing by-"

"Save the speech, stay away from my sister," he turned to me and grabbed my ear, dragging me away, "and you behave!"

"Ow, Nathan stop ow!"

He brought me back to my room and threw me in.

"You could be gentle!"

"Ugh I don't like that guy, he is.. He's weird. You should stay away from him."

"Why?"

"He liked you, you know?"

"He what?!"

"Likes you, its obvious to everyone but you."

"He doesn't he, he." What startled me was the fact I wasn't totally opposed to the idea. I mean Joshua and I were really close. He gave me advice and we were unbeatable as a team in battle.

How do I know this?

We've been in battle. The worst was when we released my brother and parents. A lot of people were taken and killed, but we got them out alive and mostly unharmed. That's the hard part, unharmed. We didn't know about the trap set up though and when we stepped on it it, triggered hundreds of killings.


End file.
